


Dreamy Music

by chandlerina



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerina/pseuds/chandlerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music in her head is dreamy. And so is Cooper's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy Music

Dancing slowly alone through the hallways of the Great Northern hotel had always felt soothing to her. Not only did the music annoy her father, but it filled her senses in a way nothing else did. It made her feel like she was floating on clouds, slowly, almost in slow motion, and only the magical light of the moon could see her smile. She felt light. Beautiful. Magical. Yes, dancing through the hallways of the Great Northern hotel was absolute pleasure. Until now.

He kissed her shoulder. Her collar bone. Her belly button. Her knees. He kissed her in places no one else had ever even touched her, and she smiled to herself. Curled her toes and covered her face with her hand, she felt young, but not too young, and beautiful, so very beautiful, in his arms. Her Special Agent. She had been lurking outside his room, contemplating finding a secret way into the walls and watching him sleep for a while, but he'd been awake. He'd heard her light steps and found her right there, right outside his door. And he'd looked at her like she was a moonstone in water. Shimmering. Pale and blue and green and red and all colors all at once, like a star.

Tired from working all day, he had invited her inside, his white shirt was already halfway unbottoned. And it hadn't been her intention to kiss him, not at all, because she knew that he didn't want to mix work with play. But she had. Kissed him. And at first, he didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't pull away, but then he did. ”Audrey,” he had said, looking down, but then looking back up at her, and she saw how much he didn't want to trust his words. ”I can't.”

But he could. She kissed him again and together they curled up on the bed, close, so close that she could feel the heat from his skin mix with hers. It was magic. She had never been this close to anyone before and she didn't know what to focus on. His lips. How his hair felt against her fingertips. The weight of his body upon hers. His lips, his lips, his lips. She sighed into the night and turned her head when he kissed her neck.

It was as if a heavy stone was slowly lifting from her chest. Finally, finally, finally, he kissed her back and he touched her and he whispered that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Clothes fell to the floor like feathers. Lightly. And they kissed, oh, how they kissed. Her skin was pale against his. And it was lovely. Everything that happened was lovely. Her sighs were light and simple, and they kind of lingered in the room between the wooden walls.

His fingertips felt warm, hot, burning against her skin, like he was marking her in a way. Her blue eyes scanned the ceiling, her lips open as if stuck mid-word. In the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table, they gasped hard, almost at the same time, clinging to each other as if holding on for dear life, but in the midst of it all, she couldn't help but smiling. In her mind, music was playing softly, lulling them both to a dreamstate and rocking their bodies slowly, gently, barely.

And he kissed her lips. He touched her skin, pale in the moonlight, and he told her that she was beautiful. She closed her eyes and smiled, tilting her head to the side and started to hum lightly. The music was clear, loud, strong in her head. She felt like dancing.

Dancing slowly. Dancing dreamly. 

Just dancing.


End file.
